The Last Hope
by MornieGalad
Summary: A young girl named Eriael is brought to Camelot by Merlin. Is she Arthur's child? PG-13 for future violence
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer:I do not own King Arthur, Thranduil, Merlin, or any of the other characters that appear in this story except Eriael. I claim her. The rest of this I have no claim to. _

**The Last Hope**

**Chapter One:Revelation**

"Eriael," the voice came from the other side of the young lady's door. A frustrated groan

was all that King Thranduil received in response to his call. He swallowed his pride and nudged the door open a bit.

"I take it your birthday celebration did not go well," he ventured, seeing his daughter sprawled on her bed. Eriael rose, seeing her father had no intention of leaving her alone. The young girl was as proud as any warrior and strove to disguise the tears she had shed through the powers she had yet to master. To the king's practiced eyes it was useless, though. Thranduil knew this child better than his own son. He strode over and sat beside his daughter on the bed.

"I have something for you that may explain why you are unlike any other elf in Middle Earth," the king told her. He drew a cloth from the folds of his cloak. "I was given specific instructions to give this to you on your twelfth birthday. Happy birthday, my darling daughter." He held the crystal white fabric out to the child, who accepted it wonderingly. She tenderly unfolded it, and saw within it a necklace with a jewel in the shape of a sword, engraved elegantly with glorious rhuns. Upon the cloth was the same design, but with a shining star behind it. Eriael placed the necklace around her neck and her father fastened it for her. For some time, her blue eyes gazed at the fabric. Then she looked at her father.

"What does this mean?" she wondered. The king sighed, prepared to reveal all he knew.

"Although I have kept you in my care and loved you for these past twelve years, I am not your father, Eriael. You were born in another realm, a realm of men who knew your life was in danger. For this reason, they brought you to me here, in Mirkwood, for your protection. You are a princess there, and it is there that you go now." In a golden flash of light, the room disappeared.

"Adar! father" she cried, but his face had fallen from view. When she could see again, Eriael found herself amidst a vast ocean of grass. It extended as far as her eyes could see, save a forest in the east and some scattered buildings. Eriael went toward the forest, feeling more accustomed to the luscious shade than the open prairie. She had not gone far into the wood before her well-trained ears detected the flow of a river in the distance. She continued in its direction and before long she gazed downhill into a shining lake. In the center was an island, which looked quite beautiful. Looking closer, the girl saw a ship approaching the shore she now stood upon. In the boat stood a strange bearded man, clothed in grey. The man met Eriael's eyes just as the ship came to the shore.

"Hello, Princess Eriael. I am Merlin. I don't suppose you remember me," the old man smiled.

"No, sir," she replied. "I suppose you would like me to accompany you." He nodded and helped her into the boat. He followed her in and the oarsmen, who Eriael hadn't noticed before, propelled them on their way.

"Where are we going, nin hiru my lord, Merlin?"

"O, just plain Merlin will do, Eriael. As for your question we are going to Avalon. There you will understand further, my dear."


	2. Avalon

Disclaimer: I have a headache, but I only own that, not any of the characters in here that are known. Except Eriael, I thought of her, but she's out of Middle Earth so I really don't own her either. I'm a hermit okay, and I own nothing. (I'm not really a hermit, but it works). Oh, yeah, I don't own Avalon, and I don't own Camelot and I don't think I should continue with this list. Enjoy everything I don't own.

**Chapter Two: **

**Avalon**

It was like a dream, or maybe even a dream of a dream. Eriael was not frightened, but wondered if she should be. The world she had known all of her life was fading into the mists that rose behind her. She was at peace. Whatever happened next would occur and she would still be at peace, of that she had no doubt. Beside her, Merlin rose and smiled down upon her. Then, in a tremendous display of power, he lifted his arms above his head. A rough wind lapped the folds of his grey cloak about him and, in that instant, Eriael recognized him as if he had stepped out of a picture she had seen once while she was in Rivendell, drawn by one of the younger elves there. He was a wizard, and obviously one of unspoken power, for as he stood there, the mists slowly began to part, like a curtain being withdrawn by the wind. At first, only a glitter of light peered through upon the water, but eventually the sunlight reflected so brightly it nearly blinded Eriael and she had to shield her eyes. When the light had dimmed slightly, Merlin gently guided her hand away from her eyes. The old man smiled tenderly upon her.

"There is Avalon, the blessed realm," his cheery smile filled his entire being and warmed the girl's hand as he took it in his own and guided her to her feet. Eriael stood in the boat gazing at this new sight. She was no longer aware of the wind, the waves, or the swaying of the boat beneath her. She acknowledged only the shining island before her, for now she could distinguish the source of the glimmering lights as not the sun, but its reflection off of the buildings on the land mass. The light made the trees appear a golden color, which stole away Eriael's breath.

"It looks like I imagined Lothlorien from the stories I have heard!" She exclaimed. Her blue eyes were amazed. Merlin could see this plainly and was grateful for it. Perhaps she would fulfill his visions. She was the last hope.

The boat slowly drifted into the grassy dock. The wind was against them, so Merlin motioned for Eriael to be seated. As if in a daze, she obeyed his gesture, watching only the shores of Avalon. As the small boat came to rest among the seas of waving lush grasses, a woman clothed in black emerged on the hilltop above. She was as still as a statue, her ebony hair lashing about her neck in the wind. The maid's blue eyes came to rest on Eriael and she felt as if she was being tested. In a moment, the test was over and the woman slowly, gracefully, flew toward them, like the wind blowing. Merlin stepped out of the boat and extended his hand in greeting. He and the maiden spoke to each other in hushed tones that even Eriael's attentive ears could not decipher, although she strained horribly. When it seemed they were finished conversing, Merlin's companion turned and faced the princess, who had removed herself from the boat. Merlin smiled at the two women.

"Princess Eriael, I am pleased to introduce you to Morgan le Fay, the sister of your father, King Arthur, and High Priestess of Avalon."

"Mae govannem," she greeted her. Then, realizing she was speaking in her native tongue, "I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." Morgan smiled.

"Mae govannem (well met), Eriael. I am pleased that you have come to our realm. It is a delight to meet my brother's daughter." Morgan stretched out her hand and took the child's into her own. Turning, she led the way into a magnificent building. When she stepped through the doorway just behind her aunt, an astonishing sight met Eriael's eyes. The room was speckled completely in silver, gold, and a light bluish tint, like that of the sunrise in early autumn. It was decorated in such a way that Eriael was certain she was still outside, though the mixture of hues made it impossible to determine the time of day it was, or the season. At first Eriael had believed it to be a crisp, morning in early autumn, but only instants later, it had seemed like a dark night in midwinter. Then it had to be a summer afternoon, warm and drowning in sunlight. After that, a spring evening, damp with a light rain and sounding with hints of baby birds and a few misplaced crickets, fell upon the room. Eriael looked at Morgan unquestioningly. She didn't want to know the mechanics, but desired to remain utterly amazed.

Then Eriael saw something moving nearby out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw that it was a woman, dressed in tree green robes. There were multitudes of them practically swarming over the room, carrying baskets, pitchers, flowers, tree branches, and many other gorgeous objects.

"Are you hungry?" Morgan asked, catching Eriael's attention. Just realizing she was famished, Eriael nodded. Morgan took her hand again and led her down a corridor of gold, silver, and auburn to a banquet hall. Merlin followed them, his green eyes never straying from Eriael. The three of them sat down, side by side, Eriael in the center, at a long cedar table. About the table was strewn an army of flowered plates and bowls in which were the makings of a scrumptious feast. Ripe orange pumpkin slices, lamb, squash, mangos, all sorts of cheeses, assorted varieties of fish, fresh strawberries, watermelons, cantaloupe, almost everything Eriael could think of was in front of her. A woman in green robes approached and filled her cup with wine. Eriael had only partaken of wine on a few occasions when she and her older brother, Legolas, had snuck some out of the winery in Mirkwood or the castle storage room. Their father had constantly insisted they were not yet old enough to drink. Thinking of her brother made Eriael miss him deeply, even amidst the beauty of Avalon. She brought the cup to her lips and closed her eyes to savor the taste. The flavor was the exact same as that of Mirkwood's wineries, sweet and lucius. She could hear her brother's familiar laughter as memories played in her head and she wondered when she would see him again. Did he know where she was? Did he miss her too?

* * *

After they had all eaten their fill, Merlin, who was seated to Eriael's left, turned his eyes to meet hers. He knew she had a few questions she wanted answered and silently encouraged her to ask them now.

"How long will I be here?" she asked, trying not to be rude, but unsure whether to address her question to Merlin or Morgan. She wheeled her head from left to right and back again as the two elder people looked at each other as if to decide who should say what they both knew and the princess didn't. After a few seconds, Morgan spoke.

"If you mean here in Avalon, it will be only a short time before you leave." Eriael's heart dropped instinctively. In the short time since her arrival, she had become quite taken with Avalon and was reluctant to leave it. "However, since you are Arthur's heiress, the task of ruling Camelot will fall to you after he is gone. You see, Eriael, if you do not assume the throne, my son, Mordred will do so. As much as I love him, he would not be a just ruler, as your father is, but a tyrant. He is of Avalon and despises other religions, so he would try to destroy the Christian world, but the war would rip apart Camelot and destroy both worlds, theirs and ours here in Avalon." Morgan paused for a brief moment. "Come with me, Princess Eriael. I must show you a wondrous sight."

Eriael rose and followed Morgan, her head swarming. She had never met Arthur (her father, she reminded herself) nor had she so much as trod one step within Camelot's borders as far as she knew, yet she was expected to ascend the throne upon the king's death. Had Morgan not sounded so earnest, Eriael would have guessed she was having a prank pulled on her and that any second her brother would pop out from behind one of the pillars and start laughing hysterically. Legolas, she corrected herself. Legolas wasn't her real brother any more than Thranduil was her biological father, but that didn't prevent Eriael from thinking of them as such. Her thoughts remained with them in Mirkwood as she followed Morgan up a sparkling green staircase. Up ahead she saw the rosy glow of the sunset. They stopped at the top of the tallest tower in Avalon. Far beneath them, the lake sparkled in the fading light and further out, Eriael could see a deep fog encompassing the further sections of the lake. The princess brought her gaze to the opposite shore. Beyond the forest, she could see a tall white castle glittering a golden hue.

"Camelot," Morgan said. "Do you see, my princess?" she gestured about her and then out at Camelot, "This is what you must keep secure."


End file.
